Mufti-wavelength optical networking (MONET), is a method for communicating digital information using lasers over optical fiber. MONET networks provide great bandwidth capacity. Multi-wavelength optical networking employs Wave Division Multiplexing (WDM) technology for transporting large amounts of data traffic and allows for interoperability between equipment from different vendors.